1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydrodynamic bearing, and more specifically to a liquid metal hydrodynamic bearing used in a high temperature environment.
2. Description of the Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
High speed and high temperature bearings are highly desirable for use in, for example, advanced gas turbine engines. Rolling element bearings, such as ball or roller bearings, are speed and temperature limited due to contact fatigue and viscosity breakdown of the oil coolant/lube.
Hydrodynamic bearings are bearings that ride on a film of pressurized fluid such that the rotating member is levitated, and therefore there is no metal-on-metal contact. Thus, an infinite life can be achieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,001,073 issued to Hoffmann et al. on Feb. 21, 2006 and entitled HYDRODYNAMIC BEARING FOR A SPINDLE MOTOR shows a hydrodynamic bearing where a plurality of hydrodynamic pressure generating grooves are formed on an outer surface of the shaft and an inner surface of the bearing sleeve that produce a fluid pressure in the bearing fluid due to rotation of the shaft.